


The (Almost) Normalcy of Hope's Peak

by Gerainian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Class 77, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerainian/pseuds/Gerainian
Summary: (Hinata Hajime added 16+ people to chat)Hinata: Hey guys! I thought we could use a group chat for our class so I finally decided to make one lol.Komaeda: wht a brilliant idea hajime. wish someone like me wouldhave thought of it soonerHinata: Awh thanks! I don't think its all that really, but I'm glad you think so Komaeda!Komaeda: You truely are brilliant arnt u?Hiyoko: ughKazuichi:^Hanamura: ^^Mahiru: ^^^ Man up you twoAkane: that looks like little mountainsChiaki: i think its sweet you guys...Fuyuhiko: Yeah cool well if you two are done being gay i'm leaving. I already have to spend too much time you all in class.((ITS ANOTHER TEXTING FIC YOU'RE WELCOME))





	The (Almost) Normalcy of Hope's Peak

(Hinata Hajime added 16+ people to chat)

  
Hinata: Hey guys! I thought we could use a group chat for our class so I finally decided to make one lol.

Komaeda: wht a brilliant idea hajime. wish someone like me wouldhave thought of it sooner

Hinata: Awh thanks! I don't think its all that really, but I'm glad you think so Komaeda!

Komaeda: You truely are brilliant arnt u?

Hiyoko: ugh

Kazuichi:^

Hanamura: ^^

Izuru: ^^^

Mahiru: ^^^^ Man up you two

Hajime: Ouch even my own brother

Akane: that looks like little mountains

Chiaki: i think its sweet you guys...

Fuyuhiko: Yeah cool well if you two are done being gay i'm leaving. I already have to spend too much time you all in class.

Pekoyama: Dont be rude, Fuyuhiko.

Ibuki: IBUKI AGREES

Ibuki: whoops caps lol

Mikan: While I agree they can be excessive sometimes I happen to find it sweet..

Gundham: What is transpiring in this hellish chat that is overwhelming my mobile electronic device?

Hiyoko: quick car fucker translate your stupid boyfriend

Kazuichi: i mean it was pretty self explanitory,, maybe the reason you cant understand him is because you can't hear him from 4 feet down soo,,,

Akane: damnnn burn

Fuyuhiko: Mikan you might wanna go grab some neosporin for Hiyoko's burns

Mikan: Hiyoko got burnt? Let me grab my kit and I'll be over to help if i can..

Hiyoko: I thought you were fucking leaving you fucking 4 foot tall bitch. and if you come near my room pig barf I will personally shove you downthe stairs

Teruteru: hehehe can i watch

Mikan: NOT AGAIN PLEASE!!

Komaeda: ew go away teru go st int he corner untl ur a decent human being

Fuyuhiko: This is way to interesting to leave now. And if I'm four feet tall does that make you two and a half.

Hiyoko: aahhhHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Hiyoko has left the group)

Izuru: This is stupid.

Nekomaru: DID ANYONE JUST HEAR A SCREAM??

Akane: coach!!

Chiaki: it was hiyoko, her room's right next to mine

(Sonia has added Hiyoko to the group)

Sonia: That was rude you guys. Though, I do admit that you started it, Hiyoko.

Hiyoko: :I

Gundam: The princess of darkness has arrived. Are you going to be making an entrance tonight during the dark hours to accompany the rest of the occult club?

Kazuichi: nerds. also the "dark hours" is like 6,,,

Sonia: Of course! Tell Korekiyo I might run a little late, I promised Chiaki snacks and a movie after dinner

Kazuichi: WAIT DID YOU GUYS KNOW WE CAN SET NICKNAMES????

(Kazuichi has changed Gundam 's name to 'Thot Topic')

Kazuichi: AHAHAHA

(Thot Topic has changed Kazuichi 's name to 'engine porn')

engine porn: IT WAS ONE TIME FOR A FUVKING JOKE

Fuyuhiko: I'm whEEZinG

(Pekoyama has changed Fuyuhiko 's name to 'Baby Gangsta')

Imposter: what is even going on??

Baby Gangsta: how. dare. you.

(Baby Gangsta has changed Pekoyama 's name to 'stabby crabby')

stabby crabby: What a childish name..

Akane: OOOH MY TURN

(Akane has changed their name to 'FUCK')

(Fuck has changed Nekomaru 's name to 'SHIT')

FUCK: HELL YEAH

SHIT: HELL YEAHHHH!!!!

Hiyoko: i just went to the dining hall to grab a snack and ibuki and teru are whispering all weird in the corner

(Teruteru has changed their name to 'ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS')

Mahiru: Oh no..

Ibuki: (Ibuki has changed their name to 'IF SHE BREATHES SHE'S A THOT')

Hajime: This is a disaster....

(Komaeda has changed Hajime 's name to 'smol bb')

(smol bb has changed Komaeda 's name to 'Ultimate Disaster')

Ultimate Disaster: how fitting <3

smol bb: ...<3 oh and one more

(smol bb has changed Izuru 's name to 'Maybeline???')

Maybeline???: This is dumber than I originally thought.

IF SHE BREATHES SHE'S A THOT: IBUKI HAS ONE FOR MIKAN!!!

(IF SHE BREATHES SHE'S A THOT has changed Mikan 's name to 'sexy nurse')

sexy nurse: o//o this is hardly fitting ibuki...

Mahiru: If everyone is doing it then...

(Mahiru has changed Hiyoko 's name to 'Happy Feet')

Happy Feet: ...i love it

(Happy feet has changed Mahiru 's name to 'Polaroid')

engine porn: this is fucking hilarious 

Thot Topic: Kazuichi is indeed taking enjoyment in this. In retaliation for my horrendous name as well i would like to inform all of you that he snorts when he laughs.

engine porn: pikachu'o'.jpg

Sonia: I, too would like to join in the naming!!!

(Chiaki has changed Sonia 's name to 'Sorry I don't speak broke')

(Chiaki has changed their name to 'gaymer grill')

Sorry I don't speak broke: Thank you Chiaki!!! <3

gaymer grill: <33

(Imposter has changed their name to 'Ghosting')

Ghosting: This feels appropriate.

Polaroid: Oh, by the way. Ishimaru just informed me that it is dinner time and he expects everyone to be on time today.

smol bb: Okay thanks!! I'm sure we'll all be down soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the nicknames now:  
> Kazuichi Souda: engine porn  
> Gundham Tanaka: Thot Topic  
> Hajime Hinata: smol bb  
> Komaeda Nagito: Ultimate Disaster  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Baby Gangsta  
> Peko Pekoyama: stabby crabby  
> Imposter: Ghosting  
> Teruteru Hanamura: ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS  
> Ibuki Mioda: IF SHE BREATHES SHE'S A THOT  
> Mikan Tsumiki: sexy nurse  
> Chiaki Nanami: gaymer grill  
> Sonia Nevermind: Sorry I don't speak broke  
> Izuru Kamamura: Maybeline???  
> Hiyoko Saionji: Happy Feet  
> Mahiru Koizume: Polaroid  
> Nekomaru Nidai: SHIT  
> Akane Owari: FUCK


End file.
